


Hidden Omega

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Gen, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: When Jason comes back to Gotham, the only one who knows that he is an omega is Talia.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 344
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Hidden Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for day 6 of Omega Jason Todd Week 2020.
> 
> Day Six/11:th of April: Nesting | No one believes that Jason is an omega | Mated to/bought by a villain

When Jason comes back to Gotham, the only one who knows that he is an omega is Talia.

It’s not like he tries to hide it - if anything, he is fairly open about it -, but the other pack members just don’t about it. 

Everyone knows that B, Dick, Tim and Damian are alphas (even if Damian hasn’t presented yet; with his genes, something would have to go wrong for him to present as a beta or omega), that Duke, Barbara and Steph are betas, and that Alfred is above all that (and no one actually knows, even though Bruce totally should after so many years). Officially, as far as anyone knows, the Wayne Pack does not have an omega. 

For a bunch of “detectives”, they are all absolutely clueless about Jason’s secondary gender.

The least they could do is ask, yet not one person since he came back, even after he is better terms with them.

When he has to go through a heat (because you are supposed to only take the suppressants for 9 months periods and then stay off them for at least a month before resuming), he bunkers down for however long he needs to and spends most of the time sleeping.

If Talia is available, she used to spend a day or two with him before he shuts himself away from the world, but then one of his “siblings” spotted Talia one time and ratted him out to B, who was very clear that he was not happy about it at all.

(Damian tried every hard to seem unaffected, but as soon as everyone had left, he immediately asked how Talia was doing, had Ra’s hurt her, had she asked for Damian, had she gotten the letters Damian sent with sketcher of Alfred the Cat and Titus and Batcow and so on.)

If any of them wondered what he was doing for the whole week he was away for his hets, no one asked.

When Jason starts to feel the tingling that signals his heat is about to hit soon, he tells the pack he has a thing to do, despite them being in the middle of an investigation into a new drug making a splash on the streets.

Dick makes a concerned face and offers a hand (naturally; he wouldn’t be Dick Grayson if he didn’t), but everyone else takes it in a stride, so he has no reason to think anything is off.

The safe-house where he spends his heats is the only real apartment he has. Located in a normal-ish neighbourhood (for Gotham anyway), it is possible the most well-furnished and best-equipped safe-house out of all his safe-houses. The bedroom has an actual bed (king-sized, since he needs to build his nest there), an array of his packmates’ clothes -stolen away quickly from the laundry room, although Alfred probably knows-, and all the food and other necessities an omega needs during a heat.

There are other advantages as well, such as the location of his apartment in the building itself and so on, but most importantly, it feels like a home, his home.

It doesn’t even cross his mind that one of his pack members would stalk him, but a few hours into his heat, there Dick is when Jason wanders into the kitchen for a quick snack, naked as the day he was born.

Dick has just enough time to see the slick glistening on Jason’s inner thigh before he comes to his senses and wisely gets out the same way he got in.

The next day, there’s a blue shopping bag with a bunch of vitamin drinks, a bunch of tiny clothes and a blue shirt that smells like Dick hanging on the inside of the apartment door.

When Jason comes back to Gotham, Alfred slips a pack ring into his hand. 


End file.
